Hinokagutsuchi (sword)
Hinokagutsuchi is a weapon in the series. History Japanese god of fire, son of Izanagi and Izanami. His mother was so badly burned when she gave birth to that she died. Izanagi cut his son in eight pieces and from the body eight mountain gods emerged and from the blood came forth eight gods. Kagutsuchi is an alternate name of Ho-Masubi. Appearances *''Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei'' *''Digital Devil Story 2: Warrior of the Demon City'' *''Digital Devil Story 3: Demise of the Reincarnation'' *''Megami Tensei: Final Sword *Megami Tensei II'' *''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei'' as Kagutsuchi - Final Fusion Sword (ひのかぐつち) *''Shin Megami Tensei II'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' *''Majin Tensei'' *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' *''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' as Kagutsuchi Sword Profile Most notable as the sword form of the deity of the same name. ''Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei'' The weapon of choice of Akemi Nakajima, the reincarnation of Izanagi. When Akemi Nakajima faces Yomotsu-Shikome in the Shirasagi Mount, she gives him two orbs, which Izanami instructs him to clash together when the time is right. When Loki catches up to them in Izanami's tomb and attempts to rape Izanami, Nakajima clashes together the two orbs and summons Hinokagutsuchi, who takes the form of the sword. With it, Nakajima is able to slay Loki and rescue Izanami. In the OVA, Hinokagutsuchi appears as Izanagi's sword, which he drops as he escapes from Yomi. During the final battle with Loki in Yomi, Nakajima and Cerberus chance upon the sword and use it to slay Loki. ''Digital Devil Story 2: Warrior of the Demon City'' Hinokagutsuchi again appears as Nakajima's sword. He is able to summon it at will by visualizing the two orbs clashing together, and uses it to fight Seth and his minions. Digital Devil Story 3: Demise of the Reincarnation Nakajima is still able to wield Hinokagutsuchi, using it even in his madness brought about by nightmare demons. ''Megami Tensei'' The Hinokagutsuchi sword is in the airborne city of Bien, and can only be found if Nakajima goes to a certain room on the 4th floor after obtaining Ruth's Bottle. After entering the room, the demon in the bottle says there's something hidden there, and a prompt arises asking to cast Mappara. Upon doing so, a door appears out of thin air, which leads to the powerful blade. ''Megami Tensei II'' The Hinokagutsuchi sword can only be acquired if the Nihil Blade has already been taken and the hero has spoken with Lucifer in the Expanse. Then, by going counterclockwise to the statue located in Ueno, the hero will be teleported back to a remote area in the Expanse. The Hinokagutsuchi will take the place of Nihil after these requirements have been met. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' The Kagutsuchi is created by fusing the Murakumo with the Element Salamander. The Murakumo is obtained through other Sword fusions. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' The Hinokagutsuchi sword is the second strongest sword obtainable by fusion (The Youtou-Muramasa is stronger and hits more times but it is cursed). It requires a very long chain of fusions. The Hinokagutsuchi is also dropped by the Hakaishin Susano-o in the main area of the Diamond Realm. Shin Megami Tensei If... The player can find the Hinokagutsuchi in World of Jealousy on 4F, but it can only be obtained if the protagonist has either no Guardian or one of their three strongest Guardians (e.g a male protagonist with speed stats can only obtain the sword by having either no Guardian or if his Guardian is Astaroth, Odin, or Shiva). If the player has Charlie as a partner, it will visit the World of Wrath instead, so the Hinokagutsuchi cannot be obtained in Charlie's path. In the Land of Nomos (only aviable in Akira's path), after defeating Mammon (which is the boss of the third Nomus), when warping to the 19th floor warp zone at full moon you can go to the place with the Hinokagutsuchi. The sword can be pulled out and obtained if either Tamaki or Akira's strength and vitality are 25 or more. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' The blade can only be found in Beelzebub's section of the Corridor of Time, within the "no stopping zone." It is one of the strongest swords that the hero can equip, but it is not the most powerful weapon (which would be the Trishula). ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' The Homusubi Crystal, which can be obtained from Kagutsuchi as a fusion or leveling gift, is required to create the Kagutsuchi Sword. Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' Category:Digital Devil Story Characters Category:Items Category:Majin Tensei Items